Secret Life Spoilers
by Mommy of Masen
Summary: Spoilers for the upcoming season of Secret Life  Season 3 Part II . DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.!
1. Chapter 1

**I found an awesome website with great spoilers on it! Their accurate too, because I checked a few months ago before the show ended, and it had things that ended up happening.

* * *

****Season 3 spoilers**

_**3-15 "Who Do You Trust" (March 2011)**_

Beverley Mitchell (Lucy from 7th Heaven) appears in a new recurring role as the school counselor.

Ricky's getting tested for various STDs because Amy asked him to do so, as she's considering having sex with him. Amy's somewhat concerned when she sees him talking to his former lovers, though he's only asking them if they have or have had any STDs. (One of them, by the way, is Zoe [Mackenzie Rosman].) He goes to the clinic to get tested, and while there, he runs into his foster mother, Margaret, who works there.

When George tries to talk Amy out of having sex with Ricky by using a book, she reminds him she's already been with Ricky once before.

Madison asks her dad, Morgan (William R. Moses), if she can go out with a guy she worked with all summer.

While at work, Ben finds his mind drifting elsewhere as he accidentally gives a customer a knife, and Bunny (Kathy Kinney) has to cover. Later, Ben and Adrian discover their baby's gender. Unlike with his experience with Amy, Adrian has no problem with Ben seeing her stomach for the procedure.

Tom's the VP of Human Resources at a company owned by Milton (Scott Klace). Tammy's working for him, but she reminds him she's married. An employee comes to Tom and tells him Milton is a horrible boss; the employee ends up quitting, to Milton's delight.

Absence (over the summer) did not make Lauren's and Jesse's hearts grow fonder: Lauren (Camille Winbush) and Jesse (Austin Stowell) aren't happy with each other.

_**3-16 (2011)**_

Lauren and Jesse split up due to his post-high school plans, and she's happy she didn't sleep with him.

That guy Madison wants to date? He was her boss over the summer, and he's older, and we're not talking "college-age" but more along the lines of being in his 30s. As you might expect, Madison's parents say no to the relationship upon meeting him.

_**"Deeper and Deeper"**_

Ashley's being homeschooled now, but George thinks she needs some social interaction. He tosses a slightly geeky boy named Toby (Jared Kusnitz) into her room as her new study buddy. This being Secret Life, the topic of conversation between Ashley and Toby quickly moves to sex.

Ben and Adrian are looking for a new condo, which Leo's going to buy for them. And they're in love! Ben has doubts about the latest condo they're examining.

George feels restless without any company at home; he tells Anne (who appears to be living in her own condo) that he needs a friend. Later, he believes he's on a date with Ricky's biological mother, Nora (Anne Ramsay). However, Ruben arrives at the restaurant with a woman, who turns out to be . . . Nora's girlfriend! (Ruben managed to free Nora from prison.)

Grace and Grant are having sex now, though she's worried about a hypothetical time in the future when they might fall out of love.

Lauren has already moved on to a new guy; Madison's determined that both Jack and herself will have to go without sex for a while.

_**"Young at Heart"**_

Grace helps Adrian shop for a wedding dress. Adrian's wedding to Ben is only three weeks away.

Grace and Grant are having problems.

_**3-23 "Round II"**_

Ricky goes to Leo's office and meets Leo's assistant, Camille. He's heard that Leo said something about Amy being responsible for Ben's current problems. After Ricky leaves before meeting with Leo, Camille tells Leo he has to make things right with Amy. Camille thinks Leo's facing too much stress, thanks to Ben, Adrian, and a prenup, as well as Betty and a new business.

Lauren, Madison, Grace, and Amy attend Adrian's baby shower. Also in attendance: a bunch of fellow students who Adrian's helped out at school over the years.

_**General season 3 spoilers**_

_We should get at least 11 episodes for the last half of season 3, which will return in the spring. The show will likely return in the second half of March._

Also, while the show has not been officially picked up, we have no doubt it will be picked up in 2011; the show remains ABC Family's highest rated show, plus Secret Life creator Brenda Hampton is working on a new ABC Family show (see our News page for more details on that). We're hearing that ABC Family is simply transitioning the show into airing in the spring and fall, instead of the summer and winter.

When the show returns, the third school year will begin; it's the senior year for Ricky, Adrian, and Jack, and they'll have to start considering their futures beyond high school. Also, despite their best intentions, Ricky and Amy aren't over Adrian and Ben just yet; Adrian will face plenty of drama and will end the season unhappy; and you can expect more surprising couplings coming to the show. Oh, and in Megan's Park's own words, "Grace really starts to let loose a lot more and some pretty dramatic things happen in her life."

Samantha Droke will guest star.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed them! Thanks for reading! I'll be checking the website frequently and uploading more spoilers every time there's new one! (: **

**Loveee,  
**

**-Anna o;  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**3-25 "To Be..."**

Jack and Madison decide to not have sex.

Kathleen arrives at a restaurant to pick up an order to go. George is there already, and he informs his first ex-wife that his date isn't coming.

Amy's upset because Ricky gave Jack a key to his apartment, and Amy doesn't have one. Also, she's upset over issues related to marriage. Specifically, she's hung up over the fact that Ricky's not the type of guy who wants to ever be married.

The school counselor, Katelyn (Beverley Mitchell), has put up a banner at school to celebrate Ben's and Adrian's wedding. Grace hands out rice to students, who are going to throw it at Ben and Adrian for the wedding reception. It turns out, though, that throwing plain old rice at people can hurt. It can also cause a mess...

**3-26 Season finale**

Francia Raisa (Adrian) has said that Adrian ends the season unhappy. Make of that what you will...

* * *

My personal thoughts on Adrian 'ending the season unhappy' are that her and Ben will either not get married after-all, they'll get a divorce/annulment, or they'll lose the baby. They are entirely guesses.


End file.
